1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device for forming images on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-forming device for forming images on a recording medium, such as a paper, accommodated in a paper tray while the recording medium is conveyed from the paper tray along a conveying path is well known in the art. One such image-forming device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI-8-286586, upon detecting the presence of a recording medium on the conveying path in the device during an initialization process for shifting the device into a standby state in which the device can form images on a recording medium, discharges the detected recording medium from the device concurrently with the initialization process.
Another image-forming device well known in the art has a manual printing capability that allows a user to manually insert the recording medium into the middle of the conveying path via a paper tray so as not to apply a bending force to recording media that creases easily, such as post cards or other thick paper. Specifically, this type of image-forming device can be configured with a special feeding roller that is driven to introduce the recording medium onto the conveying path when the recording medium has been loaded into a manual feed tray, as described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-8-286586, or can be configured with a manual feeding slot through which the recording medium can be directly inserted onto the conveying path, as described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-122361.
However, a problem arises with the latter configuration disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-122361 when applying a process such as that described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-8-286586 to discharge a recording medium from the conveying path out of the device. Specifically, there is a danger that the recording medium will be discharged from the device even when the recording medium has been properly inserted through the manual feeding slot.